Prince Game
by Yoon ChaeHee
Summary: Dilarang ada cinta dalam Prince Game. 3 orang 'Pangeran' pujaan di sekolah mengadakan game karena bosan. Siapa yang bisa mengajak cewek terjelek di pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun, dialah yang menang. Chanyeol sang ketua OSIS menemukan calon kuat yang bisa membawanya jadi pemenang, seorang gadis bernama Oh Sehun. Tapi ternyata sikap cuek Sehun mebuat Chanyeol malah tak berdaya!
1. Chapter 1

**Ruang Osis: yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk!**

Sunyi, sepi menyergap ruangan ini. Padahal ada 3 orang 'pangeran' didalamnya.

"Bosan." Ucap seorang dari mereka bertiga. "Iya,ya. Gak ada permainan yang seru ya?" timpal cowok yang duduk di depan jendela dengan permen lollipop ditangannya. "Semuanya sudah kita coba. Selanjutnya main apa nih?" tanya cowok yang dengan santainya bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Aku bosan ngerjain anak baru, guru magang juga berhenti mengajar." Celetuk Xiumin – cowok yang memgang lollipop-. " Ah, dia berhenti mengajar. Pasti karna Xiumin nggak mau jadi pacarnya." Sahut Kai. "Eh, aku?" " Iya. Kamu nggak sadar yah?"

Tiba – tiba saja pandangan Xiumin dan Kai beralih ke Chanyeol. Si ketua Osis. "Kamu gak punya ide bagus Yeol?" tanya Kai. " Ide bagus ya. Ehm ada!" sahut Chanyeol sambil jarinya mengetuk meja. "Aku punya satu usul!"

Dengan sangat girang Xiumin berpindah posis menjadi duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. "Apa, apa?! Usul Apa?" "Heh, Game apa?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi tapi pertanyaanya tersirat kegembiraan. Senyum mengerikan nan tampan terkembang di wajah Chanyeol. "Permainan menarik! Aturannya mudah aja! Ehm, namanya PRINCE GAME!"

.

.

.

.

Prince Game

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun (Gender Switch)

Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin

Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo (Gender Switch)

Summary: Dilarang ada cinta dalam _Prince Game._ 3 orang 'Pangeran' pujaan di sekolah mengadakan game karena bosan. Siapa yang bisa mengajak cewek terjelek di pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun, dialah yang menang. Chanyeol sang ketua OSIS menemukan calon kuat yang bisa membawanya jadi pemenang, seorang gadis bernama Oh Sehun. Tapi ternyata sikap cuek Sehun mebuat Chanyeol malah tak berdaya!

Disclaimer: fanfict ini remake dari komik Prince Game milik Rira Kirishima. Perubahan bukan untuk membajak cerita, tapi untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1: LET'S APPROACH!**

" Cowok itu keren ya?"

" Artis kali."

Mendengar kata kata seperti itu sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk Baekhyun. Dia berhenti dan sedikit menoleh kesamping. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

 **DUK!**

"Maafkan aku, Kau tak apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada wanita yang menabraknya.

"Nggak apa apa." Jawab wanita itu sambil menatap Chanyeol. Air mata terus mengalir di matanya. Langsung saja wanita itu pergi meningglakan Chanyeol dengan sesenggukan. ' Wuah, mukanya kacau banget.' batin Chanyeol. 'Anggep aja nggak ada! Terlalu jelek!'

 **TIIN! TIIN! Hiks!**

Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat apa yang terjadi. 'Dia mau mati ya? Serampangan!' batin Chanyeol kesal. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengahampiri wanita itu.

 **GREP!**

" Sini!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menari wanita itu untuk menepi. " Di sana banyak mobil. Nangis aja di pojokan." "Hiks, mianhe." Ucap wanita itu. " Nih." Chanyeol menyerahkan saputangannya ke wanita itu. " Makasih." Balas wanita itu.

 **CROT! CROT!**

' Nggak sungkan-sungkan.' Batin Chanyeol melihat wanita itu membuang ingusnya. " Ternyata cowok lebih suka cewek cantik yah?" "Hah?" "Aku baru aja dapet sms diputusin karena dia selingkuh." Ujar wanita itu masih dengan sesengguknya. "Ya, cewek jelek memang nggak pernah mengalahkan cewek cantik. Tapi, kalau membuatmu menangis meraung begitu lebih baik cinta ini diakhiri kan?" tanya Chanyeol panjang lebar. Wanita itu tertegun mendengar apa yang diucap Chanyeol. Hanya diam yang dilakukan wanita itu.

"Aku pamit dulu ya. Hati – hati di jalan." Pamit Chanyeol dan berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu. "Terima kasih." Ucap wanita itu tanpa sadar. "Ah! Sapu tanganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya: Acara makan para pangeran.**

Chanyeol, Kai dan Xiumin sedang makan siang. Makan siang mereka di warnai dengan teriakan terikan dari fasn girlnya.

"Bisa minggir?" ucap seorang wanita kepada dua yang barada di depannya. "Siapa kamu?" tanya cewek yang berambut panjang. "Aku ada urusan dengan si rambut hitam. Minggir kalian mengganggu!" ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Di meja makan kantin ketiga pengeran itu memkan makan siang mereka dengan di selingi obrolan riangan. Dengan jailnya Xiumin mengganggu Chanyeol ataupun Kai. "Ide Chanyeol boleh juga ya! Si murid teladan yang serba bisa. Park Chanyeol si ketua osis sekaligus cowok paling sadis di osis." Canda Xiumin.

Sehun – wanita judes tadi- sudah sampai di belakang Chanyeol. "Hei!" panggil Sehun. "Ini kukembalikan." Lanjutnya. "Ah!." Sentak Chanyeol saat menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Kau yang watu itu kan?" 'Cewek ingusan.' Batin Chanyeol. "Kalau bisa, tolong lupakan kejadian itu ya?" ucap Sehun dengan datarnya. "Iya. Kau mau duduk di sampingku?" tawar Chanyeol. "Capek ya?" tanya Sehun dan memunculkan tanda tanya dalam otak Chanyeol. "Pasti kamu capek, tiap hari harus pura – pura tersenyum." Lanjutnya. "Eh? Aku nggak pura – pura tersenyum kok." Balas Chanyeol. 'Apa – apaan dia?' "Tapi kamu kelihatan menderita." Balas Sehun dengan datar seperti tadi. "Sudah ah." Ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi.

'Apa – apaan wanita itu?! Kok beda dengan sebelumnya? Sombong sekali.' Batin Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun yang pergi. "Wah, hebat! Murid yang luar biasa!" celetuk Kai. "Gawat! Chanyeol bisa menang kalau begini. Aku juga harus cari cewek nih." Kata Xiumin pada Kai. "Emang kamu mau nyari kemana?" balas Kai diselingin kikikan.

Prince Game! Siapa yang bawa cewek paling nggak menarik ke pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol bulan depan dialah yang menang. Permainan yang sadis.

.

.

.

.

 **TING! TONG!**

"Sial! Cewek itu buat aku kesal." Geretu Chanyeol sembari berjalan menuju kelas Sehun yang menurut Baekhyun sialan itu.

 **GREEKK!**

Dengan kasar Chanyeol membuka pintu kelas. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kelas dan melihat sekelilingnya mencari Sehun. 'Itu dia.' Batin Baekhyun saat mendapati Chanyeol duduk menghadap jendela.

'Cantik.' Gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar saat melihat Sehun yang duduk menghadap jendela. 'Eh? Siapa itu? Kok terlihata cantik.' Lanjut batin Chanyeol. "Oh Sehun. Ada waktu sebentar?" to the point Chanyeol. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

 **OTHER PLACE**

"Kencan?"

"Iya. Sejak saat itu aku pensaran sama kamu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu di luar sekolah. Bagaimana?" tawa Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Sehun diam belum menjawab tawaran Chanyeol. Sehun terlihat ragu dan menimbang nimbang tawaran Chanyeol. "Ehm.. Boleh aja!" Terima Sehun. "Kalau dilihat lihat kau cakep juga." Ucapnya sambil berbalik arah. "Ketua osis, saat kencan nanti kau haru tampil keren!" Sambung Sehun tanpa menoleh ke Chanyeol. "Iya, kita ketemu hari minggu." Balas Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu.

"Ketua Osis! Lama nunggu ya?" Seketika Chanyeol menoleh ke asal suara. 'Ternyata dia datang.' "Auramu berbeda ya saat di sekolah." tanya Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan. "Oh ya?" "Kamu sangat manis pakai baju itu. Aku jadi gugup." "Serius? Hari ini aku manis ya?" tanya Sehun antusias. 'Kenapa jadi agresif begini?' "I-iya kamu manis sekali."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyelipan anak rambut Sehun yang menjuntai. "Begini kamu lebih manis." Ucapnya. Berhubung disebelah Sehun dan Chanyeol itu kaca gedung lansung saja Sehun menoleh kea rah kaca itu. "Hem. Ya sudahlah."

Kini mereka berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang hanya Sehun yang tahu. "Sehun, sudah tahu mau lanjut ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan. "Aku mau masuk universitas Inha. Para guru bilang aku pasti bisa." Jawab Sehun seadanya. "Ah! Topik bicara yang membosankan. Ngomong soal yang lain saja ya." Tawar Chanyeol. "Nggak juga! Biasa aja, kalau bosan aku pasti bilang." Jawab Sehun masih sama seprti tadi. "Kalau bosan aku nggak akan pura – pura senang kok." Lanjutnya. "Kau galak juga ya. Menyindir ku?" Balas Chanyeol dengan tatapan sweatdrop. "Kalau kamu bosan kamu pasti nggak menderita kan?"

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampe tempat tujuan. Sopfa café. Enatah kenapa Sehun masuk dengan tatapan sendu. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sedikit sumringah. "Hem. Café ini anggun. Kamu tahu dari mana tempat ini?"

"Aku pernah diajak teman kesini." Jawab Sehun.

Mereka memilih meja dekat jendela. Tak ada suara yang ekluar dari mulut mereka setalah mereka duduk.

"Selamat datang." Ucap pelayan saat ada dua orang masuk ke café. "Dua orang ya?" mendengar sauara pemdua. Seketika Sehun langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Chanyeol pun menolej juga.

"Lelaki itu…" Jeda Chanyeol. "Mantanmu?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Sehun. Sehun masih terus melihat kearah laki-laki tadi. "Kau mau keluar dari sini?" tanya Chanyeol. Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Nggak usah. Aku ingin dia lihat kita berdua." Sahut Sehun.

'Oh, begitu ternyata.' Batin Chanyeol. 'Tapi, dia sama sekali nggak sadar.'

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Sehun berubah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Melihat itu langsung saja Chanyeol menarik lengan Sehun dan keluar dari café.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Ma-maaf." Ucap Sehun sembari sesenggukan. "A-aku.. Aku ingin pamer di depannya. Sejak awal, aku memper alatmu Chanyeol. Makanya aku mengajakmu ke tempat itu. Maafkan aku." Lanjut Sehun dengan tangisan yang makin keras.

'Harusnya aku yang meperalat mu.' Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati. "Hiks.. hiks." "Kamu sakit hati kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah serius. "Eh?" "Kau sampai merau-raung. Masa nggak bilang apa-apa ke dia? Coba aja ngomong yang tegas. Seperti kau berbicara denganku. Ayo, balik!." Lanjutnya sambil menarik Sehun kembali kek café.

Dengan berani Sehun melangkah menuju meja mantan pacarnya itu. "Se-Sehun." Ucap lelaki itu. Wanita yang duduk bersama lelaki itu hanya diam dan melihat kea rah Sehun. "Hei, lebih baik kamu hati-hati." kata Sehun. "Lelaki ini suka putusin pacar lewat sms." Sambungnya sambil menunjuk kea rah mantan pacarnya.

 **PLOK.**

"kayaknya iya, ya!" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol ikut menyahut. Tangannya tak lupa berada di bahu ramping Sehun. "Lebih baik hati-hati Nona. Sudah ya. Maaf mengganggu." Chanyeol tersenyum dan membawa Sehun berbalik. "Jangan menoleh lagi." Sergap Chanyeol merasa gerak gerik Sehun yang gelisah. "Jalan terus sampai pintu keluar." "Apa dia masih melihat kesini?" "Ya, dia masih melihat mu. Pandang aku." "Eh?" Sehun tersentak. "Pandang aku dan tersenyum dengan bahagia."

Seakan terkena sihir. Sehun langsung menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Dengan mata yang berbinar, Sehun menatap Chanyeol. Tak lupa senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. Chanyeol tersentak. Sehun terlihat menawan dalan seketika. Tiba-tiba wajah Chanyeol mendekat. Sehun dapat merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol.

 **CHUP!**

'Aku Mengerti, dia terus gemetar di depan lelaki itu.'

.

.

.

.

 **TAP! TAP! TAP!**

"Hey yang tadi, rasanya aku jadi lega." Kata Sehun membuka permbicaraan setelah mereka keluar dari café tadi. "Makasih ya." Lanjutnya. "Sama-sama." Sahut Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Sehun berlari saat melihat wastafel taman. Sehun merunduk dan mencuci mukanya. 'Apa dia masih menangis? Ternyata dia manis juga. Lugu sekali.' Batin Chanyeol sambil berjalan kearah Sehun. Ada saputangan di tangan kanannya. ' Kalau kuulurkan saputanganku dai pasti akan terpikat. Pasti!' Lanjut batin Chanyeol.

Grok grok grok grok (anggep aja suara kumur kumur)

"Fuuuh, Puih." Sehun memuntgahkan air kumurannya. "Tapi terus terang. Meski kamu bantu aku tadi aku nggak akan berterima kasih dengan ciuman." Ucap Sehun setelahnya. Dia juga mengeluarkan permen dari tasnya. "Aku sudah puas, pulang ah."

'Apa-apaan cewek ini? Dia kumur-kumur setelah kucium? Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kalau kau nggaka anggap aku serius. Aku punya ide lainnya.' Batin Chanyeol kesal.

"Lho itu kan Chanyeol dan cewek tempo hari." Ucap Xiumin. "Oh Lagi kencan ya?" tanya Kai. Mendengar suara yang tak asing Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke asal suara. "Kalian kok di sini?" "Kami baru pulang dari acara kumpul-kumpul. Bosan, jadi kami tinggal aja."

"Hey! Sehun, jangan-jangan kamu sudah dengar soal pesta ulang tahun itu?" tanya Xiumin saat lihat Sehun masih diam. "Pesta?"

"Iya-iya." Sahut Chanyeol tiba-tiba. 'Cewek ini, akan kubuat dia menangis.' Batin Chanyeol. Seringai tersunggi di bibirnya. Chanyeol tarik Sehun ke peluknnya tiba-tiba.

"Kami sudah jadian! Kuajak dia ke pesta nanti."

 **TBC!**

Akhirnya selesai Chap pertama. Maaf kalo ada typo atau apapun. Saya masih terlalu amatir. Berhubung saya masih newbie. Mohon reviewannya. Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Nggak punya teman. Jalan terhyung. Rok panjang selutut. Sepatu jelek. Benar-benar tidak menarik. Itulah Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Prince Game

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun (Gender Switch)

Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin

Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo (Gender Switch)

Summary: Dilarang ada cinta dalam _Prince Game._ 3 orang 'Pangeran' pujaan di sekolah mengadakan game karena bosan. Siapa yang bisa mengajak cewek terjelek di pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun, dialah yang menang. Chanyeol sang ketua OSIS menemukan calon kuat yang bisa membawanya jadi pemenang, seorang gadis bernama Oh Sehun. Tapi ternyata sikap cuek Sehun mebuat Chanyeol malah tak berdaya!

Disclaimer: fanfict ini remake dari komik Prince Game milik Rira Kirishima. Perubahan bukan untuk membajak cerita, tapi untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2: OPEN YOUR HEART!**

 **FLASHBACK**

"Prince Game?"

"Iya. Di pesta ulang tahunku nanti siapa yang bawa cewek paling nggak menarik, dia yang menang. Dan pemenangnya bisa mendapatkan yang dia inginkan dari yang kalah." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Wah bakal seru banget. Aku mau hadiah apa ya." Celetuk Xiumin sambil membayangkan. "Kai!" panngil Chanyeol, "Kalu aku menang, aku minta Kyungsoo aja." Ucap Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. "Hah? Pikir dulu kalau mau ngomong. Kalau kau ingin dia sebagai hadiah, artinya kamu orang aneh." Sahut Kai. 'Apa pun akan kulakukan untuk memenangkan dari permainan ini.' Batin Kai dengan expresi gelisah.

 **FLASHBACK END.**

"Nomor telpon?" kata Sehun. Hari ini Chanyeol mengunjunginya dikelas. "Ya, aku ingin kencan denganmu. Tolong beritahu aku nomor ponselmu." Ucap Chanyeol. Di belakang Chanyeol sana banyak siswi kelas Sehun yang berteriak seperti fansgirl. "Ponselku sudah aku buang. Aku nggak mau berhubungan dengan siapapun." Balas Sehun ketus dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. "Oh-ssi." Panggil Chanyeol, sontak saja Sehun berbalik. "Ini kartuku kalau kau berubah pikiran. Oke." Ucapnya sambil memberikan kartu namanya.

Sejenak Sehun melihat kartu nama itu. Langsung saja Sehun mengambil kartu nama itu seakan memungut sampah dan dengan cepat berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol. 'Dia…! Dia anggap kartu namaku sampah ya.' Batin Chanyeol dengan wajah menahan kesal. 'Akan kuperalat kau dengan kejam. Oh Sehun!'

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Oh-ssi. Sejak kapan kau jadian dengan Prince Chanyeol?" baru saja Sehun kembali ke kelas sudah di tanya oleh fans Chanyeol. "Kami nggak jadian." Balas Sehun ketus dan dingin. "Sudahlah, jangan malu-malu begitu."

"Tapi kami sama sekali nggak tahu lho!"

"Gimana waktu valentine? Kalian ke mana?"

"Tolong ceritakan tentang Prince Chanyeol dong!"

Lama-lama Sehun geram. Telinganya merasa panas. Sontak saja Sehun bangun dari bangkunya dan pergi meninggalkan fans terus berjalan di lorong kelasnya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Tanpa sadar dia telah berada di depan pintu ruang osis. Sejenak ia melihat kartu nama yang sedari tadi ia gengam. "Aku nggak butuh barang beginian." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"Ketua Osis!."

 **GREK!**

 **SRET! BUG!**

"Kau sudah kutunggu!" Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa di tarik oleh seseorang dan di himpit. Ternyata orang itu adalah Kai. Suasana hening mecekam mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Mata Kai bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah melihat penampilan Sehun. "Pilihan bagus, Yeol!"

 **GREK!**

"Ah, Kai kamu di sini ya. Wah, kau sedang asyik ya. Itu Sehun kan?" Ucap Xiumin saat baru masuk ruang osis.

 **DEG!**

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak masuk. Tiba-tiba saja matanya mendadak melebar. Dengan langkah sigap Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan Kai. "Jangan dekati dia!" Ucap Chanyeol tegas di hadapan Kai.

"Eh- heheheheh bercanda kok pangeran! Aku nggak serius. Mungkin dia yang kamu ambil." Ucap Kai dengan cenge-ngesan. Tak lupa cengirannya.

"Kai-ah." Tiba-tiba seorang gadis masuk keruang osis dengan suara yang merdu memanggil Kai.

 **DEG!**

"Kyungsoo." Panggil Kai sambil melihat kearah Kyungsoo. "Maaf Kai tadi aku di tahan Lee saem si guru matematika itu." Ucapnya dengan nada menyesal. "Eh? kalian ada apa?" seakan baru sadar Kyungsoo bertanya pada dua orang lelaki lainnya.

Tak ada satu yang menjawab dari mereka. Terutama Chanyeol, yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba "Ayo Oh-ssi." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menarik Sehun keluar dari ruang osis. "Gadis itu."

.

.

.

.

 **TAP! TAP! TAP!**

"Sudah ya." Kata Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada tanya Sehun. Sehun hanya diam di tempat melihat punggung Chanyeol yang hilang di belokan. Dengan langkah seperti biasa Sehun berbalik dan berjalan emnuju kelasnya.

 **Kelas 2-A**

"Hei, Sehun. Tadi kau kemana? Ke ruang osis ya?"

"Akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi besar kepala ya? Bikin sakit mata aja."

"Sudah hentikan."

Baru saja Sehun tiba di kelas, sudah ada sindiran yang menyerangnya. Sehun terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan mereka yang menyindirnya.

Dengan liciknya satu dari dua orang tadi menjulurkan kakinya dan membuat Sehun tersandung dan terjartuh.

 **GUBRAAAKK!**

"Ah maaf ya. Hahahhaha kau nggak apa-apa?"

"Sudah hentikan Sandara. Dia kan pacar Prince Chanyeol. Lagipula Sehun kan teman kita."

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan ada kata teman?" tanya Sehun sambil berdiri. "Memangnya kamu tahu apa tentang aku? Apa definisi teman bagi kalian? Makan bekal bersama? Pergi ke toilet bersama? Pergi ke café bareng sepulang sekolah? atau saling balas email? Kalau memang begitu, kita nggak berteman. Kita nggak pernah melakukannya."

Mendadak susan menjadi mencekam. Wajah Sandara sudah memerah menahan amarah. "APA-APAAN KAU. ORANG SUDAH-"

 **HUP!**

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah berada di belakang Sehun dengan tangan yang membekap mulut Sehun. "Maaf ya. Tadi aku memarahinya, kayaknya dia jadi bete!" Tutur Chanyeol. "Maaf menganggu ya. Kami pamit dulu." Lanjutnya sambil mendorang Sehun keluar kelas.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi kau membuat keributan." Kata Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan setelah lama hening. "Maaf." Balas Sehun dengan sendu. Tatapan Sehun sejak tadi selalu sendu dan berkaca-kaca. 'Apa yang membuatnya bereaksi seperti itu? Kemarahannya tampak murni dari hati. Seakan ada hal yang tak bisa disentuh.' Batin Chanyeol.

"Sakit."

"Eh?"

"Tangan. Kau pegang tanganku terlalu kuat." Jelas Sehun. "Eh? Maaf." Ucap Chanyeol sembari melapas tangan Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

'Pasti ada hal yang dia inginkan. Kalau melihatnya nyaris menangis, dadaku jadi bergemuruh.' Batin Chanyeol sambil menatap kepergian Sehun.

.

.

.

.

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Chanyeol baru saja tiba di sekolah. Penuh dan sesak. Itu dua kata yang dapat mendefinisikan keadaan loker Chanyeol.

 **BRUK! BRUK!**

Semua isi dari loker Chanyeol berjatuhan. Mulai dari surata hingga cokelat. "Hah ada aja." Keluh Chanyeol mulai membereskan barang barang yang jatuh itu. "Ini sekalian juga." Celetuk seseorang tiba-tiba. "Meski hanya cokelat wajib kan." lanjut orang itu sambil mengulurkan cokelat. "Iya, aku tahu Kyungsoo." Jawab Chanyeol menerima cokelt itu.

'Sudah 2 tahun aku suka padanya. Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menghetikannya. Tapi entah kenapa mataku selalu mengjar sosoknya. Meski hanya dari samping. Sayangnya, sejak awal dia milik orang lain.' Batin Chanyeol sambil menatap kepergiaan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Chanyeol. Kamu buang semua cokelat yang kamu terima?" Tanya Xiumin. Ada sedikit nada panik saat dia bertanya. "Aku nggak mau makan! Juga nggak mau baca surat mereka. Semua ini hanya sampah!" Balas Chanyeol sambil membuang semua cokelat dan surat.

"Ya tapi kan nggak punyaku juga yang kamu buang." Ucap Xiumin bete. Ternyata semua cokelat dan surat yang Chanyeol buang itu termasuk milik Xiumin. "Sudahlah, saatnya klub sore. Sana balik." Usir Chanyeol.

Dengan bibir sedikit manyun Xiumin meninggal Chanyeol sendiri di ruang osis. Sepeninggalanya Xiumin, Chanyeol berdiam diri di sofa, malamun entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

 **TOK! TOK!**

 **TOK! TOK!**

Baru saja Chanyeol memejamkan mata, terpaksa ia membatalkan keinginannya. Dengan langkah malas Chanyeol berjalan kearah pintu.

 **GREK!**

"Sehun-ah."

'Ada apa dia kemari?' Batin Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Pasti itu untukku?" Tanya Chanyeol melihat Sehun membawa bingkisan.

 **PLAK!**

Dengan kencang, Sehun menampar pipi Chanyeol. "Aku kira kau manusia berperasaan halus. Meski selalu tersenyum palsu, kau seharusnya bisa mengerti perasaan orang. Kau mengecewakanku." Ungkap Sehun dengan nada dan wajah yang datar. "Orang yang nggak menghargai perasaan orang lain nggak akan bisa menyayangi seseorang seumur hidup." Lanjutnya dengan mata yang muali berkaca-kaca.

Tak ingin Chanyeol melihat wajahnya yang ingin menangis. Sehun segara pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. "Sehun-ah."

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi Chanyeol masih betah berada di ruang osis dengan setumpuk cokelat dan surat yang ternyata masih ada di lokernya.

Masih terngiang jelas ucapan Sehun tadi. 'Suratnya juga cokelatnya, semuanya. Meski mungkin nggak sampai, begitu juga para gadis itu ingin menyampaikan rasa suka mereka. Padahal aku bukanlah seoarang pangeran.' Batin Chanyeol sambil memakan cokelat dan membaca surat dari fansnya.

 **BZZZZTT! BZZZZTT!**

From: 02xx-xxx-xxx

Di bawah jendela

'Nomor siapa ini? Aneh' batin Chanyeol saat membaca sms dari nomer yang tak dikenal. Meski tak mengenal nomor itu, Chanyeol tetap menuruti untuk melihat keluar jendela.

 **DEG!**

Ternyata di bawah sans ada Sehun dengan ponsel di tangannya. Melihat itu dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari keluar ruang osis. "Apa yang dia lakukan." Gerutunya sambil terus berlari.

"Hosh Hosh.. Ternyata kamu punya ponsel."

"Punya, Cuma aku nggak mau pakai. Padahal hari ini kau 2 kali menolongku. Tapi tadi ucpanku keterlaluan." Ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

"Eh? Sehun-ah. Ukh.." ucapan Chanyeol terpotong, dengan memegangi perutnya Chanyeol mulai membungkukan badannya hingga berjongkok.

"Eh? kau kenapa?"

"Kayaknya aku kebanyakan makan cokelat." Balas Chanyeol tetap dengan posisi yang sama.

"Jangan-jangan kau.."

"Iya, kumakan semua cokelat yang keterima hari ini." Ucap Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Sehun melebar. Ternyata ucapannya yang tadi siang membuat Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Ah, tapi aku masih bisa memakan cokelat darimu. Kau bawa untukku kan?" tanya Chanyeol penuh harap. "Sudah kuamkan sendiri." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. "Eeehh?"

"Ini, adanya cuma sampah."

"Teganya."

"Maaf kukira kau tak mau. Tunggu sebentar. Biar ku belikan yang lain." Ucap Sehun sambil beerbalik hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

 **GREPP!**

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik syal Sehun yang menjuntai. "Nggak usah pergi."

"Tapi…"

"Ada di sini kok." Ucap cahnyeol sambil menunjuk bibir atas sebelah kanan.

Dengan cekatan Chanyeol menarik kembali syal Sehun hingga Sehun sedikit merunduk. Chanyeol mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat jejak cokelat di bibir Sehun. Wajah Sehun mulai memerah bak tomat. "Enak sekali."

'Kena! Nggak ada cewek yang nggak terguncang diserang begini. Kau jatuh dalam genggamanku Oh Sehun.' Batin Chanyeol bangga.

"Dari teman." Kata Sehun. "Kalau kau memang suka aku, kita muali dari berteman saja." Lanjutnya. "Mo- mohon bantuannya."

TBC

Wooah akhirnya selesai chap 2. Maaf kalau ada typo dan salah kata, nama atau apapun.

Makasih buat yang review. Aku mau balas satu-persatu yah.

kim sehyun96: alurnya terlalu capat yah? Maaf kalau begitu. Soalnya masih bingung kalu alurnya kelamaan. Untuk EYD, aku sengaja gak begitu memakai EYD yang tepat. Karena aku pingin percakpannya pakai bahasa sehari hari. Tapi aku usahain untuk alurnya yang lebih lama.

Michelle Jung: Iya alurnya terlalu cepat. Iya aku baru sadar kalau enggak enak juga bacanya. Aku akan berusaha mencoba seperti itu. Kalau di chap ini masih sama seprti chap sebelumnya maafkan saya.

: iya, awalnya buat cerita ini castnya itu Baekhyun dan Sehun. Tapi dipikir pikir lagi kalau Baekhyun terlalu imut buat jadi pasangannya Sehun jadi pakai Chanyeol.

Nb: berhubung sebentar lagi hari raya idul fitri. Aku gak bisa update cepat. Aku mudik gak akan bawak leptop jadi mungkin saya update chap 3 di minggu kedua bulan agustus.

Segitu aja sih, semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya. Terima Kasih. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Sampai hari ini, permainan 'Prince Game' tinggal 2 minggu lagi.

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun (Gender Switch)

Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin

Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo (Gender Switch)

Summary: Dilarang ada cinta dalam _Prince Game._ 3 orang 'Pangeran' pujaan di sekolah mengadakan game karena bosan. Siapa yang bisa mengajak cewek terjelek di pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun, dialah yang menang. Chanyeol sang ketua OSIS menemukan calon kuat yang bisa membawanya jadi pemenang, seorang gadis bernama Oh Sehun. Tapi ternyata sikap cuek Sehun mebuat Chanyeol malah tak berdaya!

Disclaimer: fanfict ini remake dari komik Prince Game milik Rira Kirishima. Perubahan bukan untuk membajak cerita, tapi untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3: DATE AT HOME**

Hari ini kantin terlihat dengan suasana berbeda. Biasanya para pangeran duduk bertiga di bangku khusus mereka. Tapi kali ini, tidak terlihat Kai disana, melainkan ada Sehun yang duduk bersebelah dengan Chanyeol.

"Ayo Sehun-ah buka mulutnya. Aaamm" ucap Chanyeol sambil menodorkan tahu.

"Aku nggak butuh. Ketua osis nggak boleh pilih-pilih makanan."

"Aku tak memaksamu kok. Sehun-ah suka tahu kan, ini tahuku untukmu saja."

"Aku nggak butuh tahu yang hancur begitu."

Melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol yang sidikit romantis dan Sehun yang cuek, Xiumin hanya celingak celinguk tak jelas. "Aish, kalian suap-suapan. Sudah seperti pacaran sungguhan ya." Celetuk Xiumin tanpa sadar. "Pacaran? Maksudmu teman intim?" balas Sehun dengan suara yang cukup nyaring. "Kalau itu maksudmu, kami masih berteman." Lanjut Sehun tak kalah nyaring dari sebelumnya.

'Apa-apaan dia. Suaranya nyaring sekali.' Batin Chanyeol. "Eum Sehun-ah mungkin lebih baik jangan bicara begitu dengan suara keras di kantin." Ucap Chanyeol. "Memangnya ada masalah?" Sahut Sehun. "Tentu saja ad-"

"Sehun-ssi."

Tiba-tiba ucapan Chanyeol terpotong. "Kyungsoo."

"Hai Chanyeol, aku pinjam Sehun sebentar yah." Kata Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. 'Ada urusan apa dengan Sehun?' batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ssi ada apa?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Kyungsoo berhenti. "Maaf ya, aku mendadak memanggilmu. Mungkin kamu sudah lupa Sehun-ssi." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Sehun. "Aku ingin minta maaf saoal waktu itu.."

 **FLASHBACK**

"Ah, sebentar lagi kita lulus. Aku ingin satu SMA dengan Kyungsoo." Ucap salah satu dari fans Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah laki-laki. "Kita terpisah di sekolah yang beda. Sepi juga ya." Balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis yang membuat fansnya gadus seketika.

"Idih, murahan banget."

"Apa-apan omongan dia tadi."

"Hari ini kyungsoo lengket lagi dengan cowok-cowok."

"Iya ya, padahal dia punya pacar di sekolah lain."

Kyungsoo terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan setiap cibiran dari para siswa perempuan. Sudah jadi makan sehari-hari. 'Padahal aku hanya mengobrol dengan teman-teman.' Batin Kyungsoo.

"Kalian nggak bosan ya tiap hari seperti ini? Mau kalian lanjutkan sampai upacara kelulusan? Terus terang saja kalau kalian sirik sama dia? Dengerin omongan kalian saja aku sudah sangat gerah." Kata Sehun sambil menatap dua orang siswi yang tadi membicarakan Kyungsoo. Melihat dan medengar ucapa Sehun tadi Kyungsoo hanya bisa berkata dalam hati.

Semenjak hari itu Sehun menjadi sasaran tembak para siswi. Hingga hari kelulusan. Tak ada ucapan selamat dari para siswi ataupun siswa lain.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Terima kasih telah menolongku waktu itu. Aku juga ingin minta maaf."

"Kau tak usah mengasihaniku. Karena aku memang tak manis." Potong Sehun dengan cepat. "Eh?"

Kyungsoo hendak bicara tapi Sehun langsung meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Tak jauh dari Kyungsoo berdiri, Chanyeol talah mendengar semuanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun dan Chanyeol janjian untuk meet up. Tapi sayang tidak seusai dengan harapan Chanyeol. 'Kenapa musti di rumah?'

"Silahkan duduk, mau minum teh?" tawar Sehun.

"Boleh kalau tak merepotkan." Kata Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba ekspresi Chanyeol yang awlanya ceria menjadi datar. Bila di komik komik jepang, pasti sudah ada empat siku siku di keningnya.

Bayangkan saja, ruang tamu Sehun itu hanya ada terdapat satu sofa panjang dan sebagian dari sofa tersebut terdapat cucian yang baru saja Sehun angkat dari jemuran.

"Eum akhir pekan ini ada yang ketua osisi inginkan?" tanya Sehun sambil membuat teh untuk Chanyeol. "Yang aku ingikan?" beo Chanyeol. "Iya. Atau yang kamu perlukan?"

'Mendadak dia mengundangku ke rumahnya lalu tanya kado apa yang aku inginkan, pasti itu tujuannya.' Batin Chanyeol.

"Yang aku inginkan ya.." Kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju Sehun. "Mungin Sehun-ah." Ucapnya sambil memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

 **DEG!**

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku!" Ucap Sehun dengan terbata. Ingin hati menaruh minuman Chanyeol di meja tapi yang terjadi adalah minuman itu jatuh dan menganai tangan Sehun.

 **PRANGGG!**

"Aaaww." Aduh Sehun kesakitan. Langsung saja Chanyeol manarik tangan Sehun ke wastafel. "Lain kali hati-hati." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengalirkan air ke tangan Sehun. "Terima kasih ketua osis." Ucap Sehun sambil menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Jangan panggil aku 'ketua osis', panggil aku Chanyeol."

"Nama saja?"

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong tempo hari kamu dipanggil Kyungsoo. Mungkin aku terlalu ikut campur urusan kalian, tapi tolong maafkan Kyungsoo."

"Nggak ada urusannya dengamu! Aku nggak akan bantu kamu hilangkan rintanganmu. Dasar cowok nggak becus soal cinta! Jangan libatkan aku dalam perasaanmu yang nggak terbalas! Hah.. hah.." Bentak Sehun sampai terengah-engah.

"Ah iya. Orang yang nggak menghargai perasaan orang lain nggak akan bicara begitu. Kamu nggak punya kekuatan untuk mempercayai orang! Pada akhirnya kamu nggak percaya sama siapa-siapa! Kamu juga gak akan dipercaya oleh siapa pun!" Balas Chanyeol telak menganai Sehun. "Kau mau nangis? Nangis saja. Aku pergi!" Ucap Chanyeol sembari pergi meninggal kan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

 **BRUKKK**

"Yak Chanyeol jangan ngamuk begitu. Kenapa mendadak memanggil kami kesini?" tanya Xiumin. "Kau makan banyak seperti ini kayak cewek pata hati aja!" Lanjut Xiumin. "Kau berisik, jangan ganggu Xiumin." Balas Chanyeol. 'Aku pasti membuatnya menangis!' BatinChanyeol sambil meremas tempat minuman yang kebetulan terbuat dari plastik.

 **Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama**

Padahal hari sudah semakin larut, tapi Sehun masih berdiam diri di sofa sambil memeluk bantal. Masih jelas terniang perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Dengan sedikit keberanian Sehun menelpon Chanyeol. Tapi sayang, sudah beberapa kali Sehun mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol, selalu Chanyeol tidak angkat. Dengan terpaksa Sehun mengirim mail box. "Ini Sehun, maaf soal yang tadi."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun berlari menuju toko yang menjual pernak pernik hadiah. Semalam dia mendapat sms dari Chanyeol yang berisi _' Aku juga minta maaf. Besok sepulang sekolah aku ingin pilih kado bersama mu. Tunggu di took xxx sampai kerjaanku selesai, ya.'_

Sehun berhenti berlari tepat di toko yang dimaksud Chanyeol. "Huft, inikah tempatnya? Dingin sekali.' Batin Sehun sambil menggosokan tangannya.

 **Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama**

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Chanyeol pada seorang perempuan. "Tidak kok. Makasih atas pesanmu. Pasti diluar dingin?" balas Kyungsoo. Ternyata perempuan itu Kyungsoo. "Kamu mau rayakan ulang tahunmu dimana kali ini? Kamu ajak Sehun kan? pasti menyenangkan." Ucap Kyungsoo membuka topik.

Tak terasa sudah 3 jam Chanyeol mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. "Makasih ya Chnayeol. Cuma kamu yang bisa diajak curhat seperti ini. Meski aku nggak enak pada Sehun. aku berfikir, asyik juga punya pacar seperti Chanyeol." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyasap minumannya.

"Aku mau mendengar curhatan mu karena kamu teman baikku. Kalau kamu memang kamu punya perasaan pada aku lebih baik lupakan saja." Balas Chanyeol sembari berdiri. "Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya sambil melenggang pergi.

Diperjalan, Chanyeol terus memikirkan Sehun. Apa dia masih menunggunya. Padahal sudah 3 jam sejak waktu janjian dan salju turun dengan derasnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Chnayeol berhenti, ternyata Sehun masih menunggu di tempat mereka janjian. Masih dengan seragam sekolah. "Kau ini, kenapa masih nunggu aku?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil membersihkan rambut Sehun dari salju. Terbesit nada khawatir di perkataannya barusan. "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa nggak pakai payung?" tanyanya lagi sambil membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

"Karena kamu meminta aku untuk menunggu, makanya aku mencoba unutk percaya." Balas Sehun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sehun. disekanya air mata yang hampir jatuh dari mata Sehun. Diciumnya kening Sehun dan lanjut ke bibir Sehun. Sehun melepas pagutan bibirnya.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, mungkin aku memang nggak bisa percaya sama orang. Tapi berkat ucapanmu itu aku mulai belajar memeprcayai oaring lain." Ucap Sehun.

Lagi Chanyeol menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya. 'Ulang Tahunnku, semoga hari itu tak pernah datang' batin Chanyeol

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 3 rampung juga. Maaf aku gak bisa nepatin janji karena urusan kuliah. Maklum mahasiswa baru. Dan tugas tugas kuliah yang aku dapat bener bener menggangguku untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Tinggal 1 chapter lagi ff ini tamat. So buat kalian yang tunggu mohon reviw ya.

Untuk yang sudah review ff ini, makasih banget kalian mau baca ff abal abal aku.


	4. Chapter 4

Andai saja terjadi keajaiban, tapi pada akhirnya hari ini datang juga!

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun (Gender Switch)

Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin

Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo (Gender Switch)

Summary: Dilarang ada cinta dalam _Prince Game._ 3 orang 'Pangeran' pujaan di sekolah mengadakan game karena bosan. Siapa yang bisa mengajak cewek terjelek di pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol, dialah yang menang. Chanyeol sang ketua OSIS menemukan calon kuat yang bisa membawanya jadi pemenang, seorang gadis bernama Oh Sehun. Tapi ternyata sikap cuek Sehun mebuat Chanyeol malah tak berdaya!

Disclaimer: fanfict ini remake dari komik Prince Game milik Rira Kirishima. Perubahan bukan untuk membajak cerita, tapi untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

.

 **LAST CHAPTER: LET'S CONFESS!**

"Halo Sehun-ah. Uhuk. Iya, pesta hari ini dibatalkan. Iya maaf. Uhuk. Aku mau istirahat dulu yah." Segera saja Chanyeol menutup telfonnya.

'Aku harus berusaha agar dia tak tahu soal prince game ini.'

"Hei, Yeol! Ayo minum. Kan kamu peran utama, kenapa malah murung?" teriak Xiumin "Ayo semangat Yeol." Sahut Kai tak kalah heboh dengan Xiumin. "Kalian aneh, masa kalian mabuk hanya kerena minum jus?" balas Chanyeol dengan wajah yang aneh. "Ini hari ukang tahunmu kan? jadi selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Xiumin. "Ya, selamat ulang tahun." Ikut Kai. "Lalu, hari ini juga pengumuman hasil prince game." Lanjut Kai dengan senyum lebar. "Iya, aku tahu." Balas Chanyeol.

"Kami juga bawak cewek nih. Heheheh" kata Xiumin sambil menunjuk dua perempuan biasa di ujung ruangan. "Kamu bawa cewek itu kan?" tanya Kai.

"Semalam aku ditolak olehnya. Jadi aku nggak ajak siapa-siapa."

"Eh?! Masa Sehun nggak mau datang?" kejut Xiumin dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan. "Chanyeol ditolak?! Yang benar aja. Kamu ditolak, jangan putus asa Yeol." Ucap Kai dengan nada sedih. Berbeda dengan Xiumin yang terlihat sumringah. "Berarti aku hanya bersaing dengan Kai? Yah, sayang sekali Yeol."

"Kau terlalu girang Xiumin." Celetuk Kai.

'Aku ingin hari ini cepat berakhir tanpa keributan apapun.' Batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Sehun beru saja selesai berbelanja kebutuhannya. Tanpa sengaja ia kesandung batu yang ada di depannya.

 **BRUK**

"Awww!" pekik Sehun. semua barang belanjaanya berhamburan. Tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kalau nggak cepat pergi, pestanya keburu mulai."

"Eh? Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo hanya diam melihat Sehun yang bersimpuh. "Pesta dimulai? tadi ketua osis telepon, kalau dia sakit flu dan harus tidur dirumah."

"Dia bohong! Itu karena dai nggak mau kau tahu soal prince game!"

"Prince game?"

"Iya! Game yang kejam. Siapa yang aja cewek paling jelek ke pesta ulang tahunnya Chanyeol, dialah yang menang."

Dengan santai Kyungsoo pergi menjauh dari Sehun. Baru dua langkah Kyungsoo menjauh, ia lagi berbalik. " Sehun-ssi kamu dipakai Chanyeol sebagai pionnya di permainan itu. Ucapannya mengajakmu pacaran, semua omongannya hanya bohong belaka!"

"Aku percaya sama ketua osis!" Ucap Sehun lantang. "Eh?! Percuma saja kalau kau percaya. Bodoh!" Balas Kyungsoo dengan muka muram. "Dibanding nggak percaya, aku lebih suka dianggap bodoh karena percaya." Ucap Sehun sambil membereskan belanjaanya yang tadi jatuh berhamburan. Sebelum Kyungsoo membalas perkataan Sehun kembali, dengan cepat Sehun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol's party**

"Eh?! kamu bilang ke Kyungsoo soal game ini?" Pekik Xiumin. "Iya. Chanyeol bertemu Kyungsoo diam-diam, aku jadi kesal!" balas Kai. "Sudahlah, kita tentukan saja siapa yang menang." Sambung Kai sambil berjalan menuju microphone. " Perhatian semuanya. Segera kita adakan acara pamungkas untuk pesta hari ini. Nama acara ini adalah 'Prince Game', gadis yang mendapat gelas ini dari Chanyeol dialah yang menang."

Dua perempuan yang dibawa Kai dan Xiumin pun sudah mulai ribut prihal game ini. Chanyeol menatap gelas yang diberi Kai tadi. Sampa tiba-tiba,

 **BRAAKK**

"Aku yang akan menang kan?!" seketika semua orang yang ada di pesta ini pun menoleh kearah suara. "Sehun-ah!" Pekik Kai,Chanyeol, dan Xiumin bersamaan.

Dengan wajah datar Sehun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. Mengambil gelas dari tangan Chanyeol dan meminum isinya dengan sekali teguk.

"Dalam prince game, siapa yang mengajak cewek terjelek dialah yang menang!" Kata Sehun sembari menyerahkan gelasnya pada Chanyeol. "So, kaulah yang menang Park Chanyeol-ssi." Sehun berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol. "Sehun-ah, Tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menangkap tangan Sehun. "Padahal aku percaya sama kamu, tapi perasaan bukanlah barang! Tak seorang pun berhak mempermainkan perasaan." Balas Sehun sambil menghentakan tangannya agar terlepas dari tangan Chanyeol.

'Yang sudah jatuh dan hancur tak kan kembail ke wujud semula. Sekarang aku baru sadar betapa besar kehilangan yang aku alami. Aku betul betul bodoh!.'

.

.

.

.

'Meminta maaf kurasa percuma saja. Setiap hari dan setiap waktu aku datang kerumahnya tapi dia tak mau membukakan pintunya.'

PUUKK

Mendengar seperti ada yang jatuh, Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata ada selembar kertas disana. Kertas itu bertuliskan 'Kita berpisah saja. Kau nggak usah datang lagi kesini!'

"Sehun-ah! Sehun-ah." teriak Chanyeol sambil terus menekan bel rumah Sehun. "Kau nggak usah menjawab! Aku ingin kamu mendengar penjelasanku saja! Aku memang ingin memperalatmu. Menipumu dalam prince game untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Ini taruhan yang bodoh hanya karena mempermainkan perasaan orang. Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin kau melihatku meskipun sebentar! Tapi karena keegoisanku ini talah menyakitimu Sehun-ah! Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf! Memang perasaan orang bukanlah mainan. Berkali-kali aku sadar akan hal itu sejak aku bertemu denganmu! Orang sepertiku nggak punya hak bicara seperti ini, tapi aku tetap menyukaimu apapun yang terjadi!" Chanyeol terus menatap pintu rumah Sehun. "Terimakasih sudah berada di sana dan menedengar penjelasanku. Sungguh terimakasih! Aku pulang!" ucap Chanyeol sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan rumah Sehun.

'Pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku terbelenggu cinta.'

.

.

.

.

"Kai, telat lagi. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Xiumin setibanya Kai di kantin. Belakangan hari ini entah apa yang terjadi pada Kai yang selalu datang telat ke kantin.

"Iya, maaf. Chanyeol bagaimana?" Tanya Kai sambil menaruh nampan yang berisi makanannya. "Hari ini dia tak masuk lagi."

"Kau serius? Ini sudah seminggu dia tak masuk sekolah."

"Iya, aku khawatir jadinya. Padahal sebelumnya dia tak pernah absen. Tapi Sehun shock ketika tahu prince game! Kalau aku sih pasti keluar dari sekolah. Nggak bisa makan dan tidur." Celoteh Xiumin sambil memakan makanannya.

"Jangan ngomong sok tahu begitu! Kita sama bersalahnya dengan Chanyeol."

 **TAP TAP**

Baru saja Kai dan Xiumin membicarakan Sehun, Sehun sudah berjalan di depan mereka sembari membaya nampan berisi makanan dengan porsi super besar.

"Baru saja diomongin." Celetuk Kai. "Iya, Sehun semanagn sekali secara fisik maupun emosi." Ucap Xiumin menimpali. Jeda yang cukup lama antara Xiumin dan Kai bebicara. "Kalau begitu,.."

"Chanyeol dalam masalah, dong?"

.

.

.

.

Sehun terus melamun sambil menatap kearah luar jendela. Mengingat kejadia yang ia lalui bersama Chanyeol belakangan ini. Sedikit menyesal karena tertipu dengan Chanyeol.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia tak datang yah?" Suara Sandara membuat Sehun sadar dari lamunannya. "Sebetulnya aku suka melihat kalian berpasangan." Sambung Sandara. "Iya, dia tak datang. Dan terima kasih." Balas Sehun tersenyum sambil menatap Sandara.

 **Kamar Chanyeol**

Keadaan Chanyeol benar-benar jauh dari kata baik. Kamar yang berantakan, tubuh yang tergeletak tak elit di kasur. Muka kucel yang benar-benar seperti gelandangan.

'Ini hasil dari kebodohanku! Disaat seperti ini pun aku ingin mendengar suaranya. Maafkan aku Sehun!'

"Ketua Osis!"

'Ilusi, jelas jelas aku terjaga. Suaranya terdengar nyata.'

Chanyeol mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membuka matanya. Seketika matanya membulat.

"Sehun-ah?!"

"Ibumu orang baik yah. Sebelum ke kemarmu aku dijamu minum teh dulu."

"Ke-kenapa kamu kerumahku?"

"Kau betul-betul ketua osis? Kau juga belum mandi? Kamu bau sekali."

"Tunggu! Aku ganti baju dulu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama nggak masuk sekolah? Merenungi perbuatanmu?"

Sehun berjalan perlahan ke arah Chanyeol. Sehun mulai menjulurkan tangannya hingga menyentuh pucuk kepala Chanyeol. "Iya, aku tahu. Aku terima permintaan maafmu." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus kepala Chanyeol.

 **DEG!**

"Eh?!"

"Itu keputusanku. Jadi segeralah masuk kesekolah dan menjadi ketua osis yang dulu." Kata Sehun tersenyum. Membuat muka Chanyeol memanas dan memerah. "Tapi aku ingin kita mengulang semuanya dari awal. Kau mau?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah kembali serius.

"Tentu mau!" Jawab Chanyeol. Dengan sekali hentak, Chanyeol menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Sehun menari dirinya dari pelukannya. "Maaf terlambat. Selamat ulang tahun ya." Ucap Sehun. Dengan reflex Sehun mencium kening Chanyeol cukup lama. "Anggap saja tadi barusan hadiah ulang tahunmu dari ku."

.

.

.

.

'Aku mulai lagi. Menata hati yang hancur. Sekali lagi dan berkali-kali.'

"Selamat Pagi." Sapa Chanyeol pada siswa siswi yang berada di koridor. "Yo! Chanyeol-ah! Syukurlah kau kembali seperti biasa!" kata Xiumin setelah menghampiri Chanyeol. "Betul kata Xiumin. Kalau nggak ada Chanyeol suasana jadi muram." Sambung Kai.

"Kalian berisik sekali! Menyebalkan." Perkataan Sehun membuat ketiga orang didepannya diam. "Harusnya kalian tenang. Mendengat bunyil lonceng tanda pelajaran." Sambung Sehun sembari berjalan meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. "Sehun-ah cemburu ya! Tenang, aku sudah ikrarkan cintaku." Celetuk Chanyeol. "Nggak usah janji segala! Kamu nggak punya niat yang tulus! Apa kamu lupa perbuatanmu?" Balas Sehun dengan ektus dan dingin. Kemabil dengan karekter yang dulu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat punggung Sehun yang makin menjauh. "Yeol! Kau dekat sekali dengan Sehun. kalian sudah jadian?" tanya Xiumin membuat Chanyeol kembali kea lam sadarnya. "Tidak! Kami tidak jadian. Malah kami belum berteman." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tersenyum menghadap Xiumin dan Kai.

'Tapi, suatu saat nanti aku kan menjadi pengerannya! Bersiaplah Oh Sehun!'

.

.

.

.

 **END!**

Maaf. Saya benar-benar minta baru update hari ini. Karena akhir bulan kemaren saya ujian semester satu. Dan saya ingin menempuh nilai saya dengan baik tanpa mengulang mata kuliah.

Terima kasih banyak untuk reader dan review-annya. Kalian membuat saya bersemangat untuk menulis. Ingin hati untuk membuat sequel ff ini, tapi saya butuh saran kalian untuk melanjutkannya. So lets review ya.

Thanks ^^


End file.
